


Bloodmaw

by Shayochism



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayochism/pseuds/Shayochism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short passage of Vaxir resurrecting a great dragon, soon to be named Bloodmaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodmaw

Two humans. One beast.

They stood in a widespread triangle within the icy confines of Northrend's Icecrown, centuries - no, millennial's worth of ice below their feet, compact enough to create almost a mirror, a window to the past. They could see hundreds of years worth of ice below them once the harsh snow was dusted away, discarded without care. It piled up at the sides, creating a sort of crater feel. The snowfall for the moment was scarce, falling in small flakes that made little difference to the feet of snow below. The skies lined gray with clouds and the occasional blitz of lightning, a single parting allowing the moon to grace its radiant glare upon the scene. Storms always took to the skies within Icecrown ever since the Undead King lay his siege in the area. Yet the weather did nothing to deterr these beings in their task.

Within the center of the crater, embedded within millennials of ice, were bones. Gigantic bones, each one reaching six feet in length at least, freshly preserved under the ice, acting as a sort of glue to time. Preservation. This was key to the moment that would come. The best preserved... Well. The best preserved gave the best flesh and bones, the best muscle tissue still attached to the body.

The monstrosity, the great behemoth some would call it, stood at the head of the preserved being. She looked down with a sort of pride at the frozen skeleton, the crimson glare looking to inspect over every bone she could glimpse within the moment. She was a giant, some would surely call her, but the being frozen in ice, well, that was a magnificence, at least fifteen feet tall and far longer, its tail coiling around a boney figure. It's claws were set to look as though it was raking out, ready to reap those who came close. The heavy set jaws were parted wide, rows of teeth glimmering in the scarce light.

"We are here to... day..." came the behemoth's words, slow and broken as though her speech was hard to come by, "to... bring back this... GLORIOUS... be..in..g... Mine. MINE! Mine.... yes. Mine. Hrrrghghghghghgh. Mine. Mghh. We will raise it clean. CLEAN! From the frozen hell... from it's REST. There will be... NO REST FOR THE DAMNED! GRAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

The crimson clad behemoth suddenly roared aloud, the shrill shriek almost deafening the two necromantic cultists present. Both put hands to their ears, grinding their teeth. Sure, they had been subject to the behemoth's whims and shrieks before, but it never lessened to their eardrums.

As the first cultist was recovering, something pointed and black protruded from their chest. At first, the human mused something had landed on their body and they were merely hallucinating it was much bigger and... longer... but as the seconds drew on, they realized it was coming from inside their body. Pain. Yes, they felt pain. Agony, rending their body amok with shivers and a little, strangled cry.

A few seconds later the cultist fell to the floor, eyes wide open, mouth ajar. As their soul left their body, the behemothic being raised an arm and merely reaped their soul with a few talons scraping the air, necromantic energies stinging the air. The blood stained the snow, turning it a vibrant red for all to see. Yet the red didn't stay long; it turned a pathetic pink as all the blood was drawn out and, with tendrils of crimson, drew into the behemoth's greedy blood runes.

"Wh-... why... Vaxir... she was your most loyal followe-"

The living necromancer had begun to reply, only to be cut short. As he had spoken, the behemoth - Vaxir - had risen a hand, the elongated, blackened talon of the index finger pointing right at him. He had felt something odd within his body, within his veins... Strange things. Things that made him curious for a moment.

Right up until the blood burst from his being. It drenched the snow, the ice, the behemoth, as his body exploded into a glorious display of gore. Skin ripped and innards flew across the scene, littering it as a crimson murder scene.  
Rivers of red ran from both corpses as what blood remained in them was drawn to a primary source within the field, right to the center of the icy chasm where it gathered and pooled. The behemoth raised her left hand, the repugnant blood rune within her palm flaring to life. Carved within fresh saronite, the rune held great properties, especially as it was fulled by two fresh kills, the second soul being drawn out and into its necrotic grasp.

"YOu.. wi-..ll.. bE... MINE!"

Her arms flung out to the sides, a great burst of energies flying forth through the air, enough to deter the falling snow to another source outside of the looming chasm. The airs were rent with a shrill shriek as the two fresh souls were torn from the monster's psychic grasp and ripped apart with pure ease in the repugnant, blood riddled air. Runes flared to life upon the floor, heftily prepared days earlier by the behemoth. Each one glared an eerie crimson, then purple, shifting energies from blood to unholy and shadow, the souls absorbed within. Feeding.

"RI-...S.E...."

The earth shaked, ice shattering and breaking underfoot. The gigantic bones came to life, moving upwards through the floor and causing a great earthquake. Yet somehow the behemoth stayed in place, arms risen, potent energies shifting from her rune carved hands. The bones twirled and swirled as they reformed to their usual placement upon the draconic body they had once formed, a ghost holding it all together with necromantic energies.

"RISE! RISE!! BL.... BLOOD... RISE! ... ... BLOODMAW!"

The earth gave way with a great ruckus of cracks and shrieks.

The gigantic draconic wyrm took its first steps upon frozen ground, eyes alight with crimson.

She had brought back a monster of a dragon.


End file.
